Calvo
'Calvo '''is the deuteragonist in Madagascar 4: Asia Getaway. He is the black panther and the leader of the spiritual high-tech animal helpers 'South Troops'. He's also doing yoga whenever he can be peace. He is voiced by Adam Scott, who also played Shane in ''Animals, ''Derek Huff in ''Step Brothers, and Adam Yates Stedmeyer in Hot Tub Time Machine 2. Personality Calvo has a wise figure and very humble, he also have somewhat the same thing as Alex. He doesn't like loser when he gets instrictive by his parents and others. As the film progresses, Calvo reveals his true nature is kind, helpful, caring and responsible to Alex and his friends. Bio Calvo was born in Jungletopia, Asia. He grew up and become the star performer because one of his act in dancing, constantly his parents frequently dislike his act when he was a cub. On one performance, Calvo does the fosses of jazz dance routine, and the animals loved his skills. Just then he's doing his next new routine and that's inspirational tap. But then, the performance was a disaster: Calvo cracked his spleen. painfully. So then every animals left the show, including his parents, the show cancelled and foreclosing their business. They lost their career, actions, and talents. Because their star performer, the show will never being seen or heard about it again, including the rest of the animals. As the years gone by, Calvo and his other three friends are becoming the high tech-secret agent animals called "The South Troops" and also, the panther doing yoga skills. Madagascar 4: Asia Getaway Calvo is first seen in Mumbai along with his team to save Alex and his friends from the hyenas. He swings down from the South Troops plane and tells the zoo animals to come with them if they want to live and that they have been saved by the South Troops. When Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman and their friends are express an interest in accompanying the South Troops, Calvo decide to take them to America after the mission. Later, in Tokyo, before meeting the cats to find their new home, Calvo mistakenly fell on the old man and then gets beat up, also the angered people are chasing after the animals and escaping them as they got on the plane. After the mob getaway, the plane crashed into the rainforest, and Calvo showing the gang the colorful place called, Jungletopia. After showing Alex and his friends the beautiful rainforest, Calvo is doing yoga as Alex asking him how long will it take to get them home to New York, but luckily he still doing yoga as he tries to convince him. That night, Calvo pssting and tells Alex to meet him outside the jungle and watches in both as Alex floats off by the rock and gets hit by the trees by the coconuts, bounce the leaf, and slides on the ground over his face while Calvo use the parachute to for landing. He then takes the lion to the old camp that had all the trophy awards, framed photos and the posters and tells him the backstory of how he and his three friends was once the most popular performers in all the world and his life story. Calvo does the fosses of jazz dance routine to wow the animals, and then his next routine he cracked his spleen. painfully. So that he lost career actions, and talents before the show is cancelled. After that, Alex has decide to purchase the South Troops to do they're old performance again, to come up with the new act, so they could use it to return to New York City. Calvo chooses the meditation dance with Alex and Gia and the two came up with their perfect friendship. Later on, Calvo and the other animals went to Melman and Gloria's anniversary party. And tree caught on fire, just as Vitaly saved the baby monkey. On the night of the performance, Calvo intended not to performance, thinking that the animals doesn't want him. Alex confronts Calvo and reminds the panther of his love of performing and while suggesting he use his inspirational tap. As a result, Calvo's stunt is performed perfectly to open the successful show, and takes them to America. Later after that, Calvo and the other animals over hearing that Alex had sold him out for performance and also tricked him too, as well as the other animals. After Alex tells him that he's trying to help him, and Calvo points out that he only helps to becoming a cheater, and also shocked and hurt after Alex calling him a loser. So then he walks away along with the other animals, feeling betrayed and hurt, from Alex and his friends. Later, when the Zoosters and the other animals split up in Jungletopia, and Calvo feels so disappointed. Gia also convince Calvo that was good at his performance back on stage last night, and then she told her that he is more than leader, but a greatest dancer in the world. Then all of a sudden, King Julien who was unconscious, Maurice and Mort pops into the scene and warned about Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria, and Kowalski, one of the penguins, pulls the sleeping dart out of the lemur's tail. It's revealed that Begum captured and caged the zoo animals to the Mumbai Zoo. Calvo realize that their friends are in danger and convinces the rest of the other animals to help save their zoo pals. In the end, after bringing the blimp to the zoo, Calvo swings her way to Alex just in time before he is killed by the poisonous dart that Begum shot to the lion, and he rescues him. Then, Begum pursues to kill Melman to avenge Alex. Yet before he can kill the giraffe, Alex came up with an idea to save Melman. By the time Begum release Melman from his neck, he also climbs up the roof and gives Alex a fight. But Alex whistles for the cats with jetpack rockets who rescues him in time, and Alex throws Begum in the the ship behind those containers where Mort sedates him and leaves him there in the boat. Calvo is smile and cheering at Alex and the other animals, for victory. Later, the animals finally arrive at New York City and place them down to the Central park Zoo. Calvo tells Alex and that if he and friends need anything just let him know and he also promises Alex to take him and his friends every place they want, and they agreed on it. Then Calvo says goodbye, handshakes Alex, and he flies off with Mao, Ria and Theo. As the film ends, Calvo dance and celebrate at the Central Park Zoo with his friends. Trivia * Calvo's similarities to Classified from Penguins of Madagascar, ''they both leaders of high-tech animal organization.'' * He is also have similarities to Bagheera from the 1967'th film ''The Jungle Book, ''they both have wise, serious and compassionate. Category:Characters Category:Madagascar characters Category:Heroes Category:Jaguars and leopards Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Cats Category:Animals Category:Dreamworks animation characters Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Agents